


Stardust

by Bitchslapthatboy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Freckles, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just a little blurb of emotion, Midnight musings, Posting again because I was told to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchslapthatboy/pseuds/Bitchslapthatboy
Summary: An Ode To Our Rebel King.Heavy Lies The Crown.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves. 
> 
> As some of you know, I actually wrote this a while ago, years ago actually... back in season two. I posted it and everything last year (it was actually the first thing I'd ever posted) but took it down because I was dealing with major self-doubt and couldn't bear to share it anymore. You see, this piece of writing is so personal to me that it was like I had laid my soul bare for all to see. Originally, I wrote it off a prompt to romanticize freckles. I didn't write with Bellarke in mind, but it's funny how your passions can shape the creative process without even realizing it. Obviously, once it was finished, I couldn't deny how it fit the characters, especially as the seasons went on... Especially now.
> 
> So, after a wonderful commenter tracked me down today requesting this little ficlet once more, I've decided to repost it. I think, after last week, that it hits a little bit different... maybe a little harder. As we say goodbye to the very heart of this show. I won't lie to you, I'm one of the many people enraged by the route Jason has decided to take with The 100's final seasons. I'm one of the fans who's been around since the night the pilot aired and has stuck with the show throughout everything. Through bullshit sci-fi, unjust deaths, thoughtless provocation of the fans, and truly terrible writing. But I have hit my limit. I love this show, it has always held a special place in my heart, but I refuse to support it through to the end. Especially after the devastation we witnessed last week. It's been hard enough to watch, these last few seasons, but after that... I gave up hope of it ever recovering. Of it ever being the show it once was. Of there ever being hope. 
> 
> But at the end of the day, we've all invested so much of ourselves into these characters and their stories that it seems impossible to say goodbye without a proper send off. I realize that now. So this is me giving just a little bit of my heart to the fandom that deserves so much better than we got and to the characters who deserved peace above all else. Who just wanted to do better. To be better. If you need me, I'll just be over here pretending the series ended after season five.
> 
> All my love, 
> 
> Alison
> 
> P.S. - Thank you loveroffiction for your wonderful words of love and support. It is because of you that I'm sharing this again tonight. You have my heart.

_**Stardust** _

Freckles dotted across his nose, around his neck, & down his spine; caressing him in a way you wished you could. Like a map of constellations was drawn upon his skin, begging for you to run your fingers across the wide expanse of stars. As if the whole universe was within your grasp. 

“Breathe.” He whispered, and you obliged. Inhaling the galaxies as you did so. He consumed every thought, every dream, every ounce of your being. He made you ache to feel alive & to dread the day you knew was coming. 

He was dangerous. Love was dangerous. You knew as much. And yet your mother had always told you to reach for the stars, never did you imagine that you could hold them in your hands. That you could feel his heart beating just beneath your fingertips. But you knew, deep in your soul, that those very stars would one day be your downfall. You were just holding on by a thread, waiting for the world to crack open & for hell to break loose. Waiting for the end. Yet dreading the very thought of it being over. 

Those little specks had awakened a love, a passion, that burned brighter than any sun. And yes, for the first time in your life, you’d felt unbeatable. Immortal. But it wouldn’t last. It couldn’t last. He was your beginning, but he’d soon be your destruction. 

It was inevitable, the fate of your love. It was destiny, and it was doomed. All the wishes in the world couldn’t have prevented such a fate. The gods themselves wouldn’t have dared to intervene. And yet when that cursed day came, you knew once & for all, that you would never be the same. He was gone. Buried beneath the earth. Hidden from the very stars of which he came. Unable to catch even a glimpse of the heavens above. 

And as you were standing under the weight of the world on that wretched day, you knew. You knew that you would never again see the sky in the same way. Never again would you gaze upon the moon without it whispering his name. Never again would you dream of finding your place among the cosmos. Never again would you breathe in the galaxies. Never again would fall for a broken soul built of stardust. No, never again.

**Author's Note:**

> In peace, may you leave the shore,
> 
> In love, may you find the next.
> 
> Safe passage on your travels,
> 
> Until our final journey to the ground.
> 
> May we meet again.


End file.
